The present disclosure relates to an apparatus, system, and method for use with beverages and beverage making and dispensing equipment. The apparatus, system, and method of use monitors characteristics of the beverage, reports characteristics, or both and selectively affects the beverage and beverage making and dispensing equipment, a server containing the beverage, or both. The apparatus, system, and method of use employs an information device associated with each beverage server or dispenser and a reader which reads the information device. The reader communicates the information from the information device to a controller for use to individually or collectively display information, collect information, and/or selectively affect the condition of the beverage in response to the information.
The exemplification set out herein illustrates embodiments of the disclosure and is not to be construed as limiting the scope of the disclosure in any manner. Additional features of the present disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following brief description of illustrative embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the disclosure as presently perceived.
The exemplification set out herein illustrates embodiments of the disclosure and is not to be construed as limiting the scope of the disclosure in any manner. Additional features of the present disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the disclosure as presently perceived.